Nightmares and Ice cream
by KiyomiEndo
Summary: After the incident with Count Virtigo, Felicity has nightmares and can't sleep. Oliver decides to visit her to see how she was holding up, along with a little help with a tub of rocky road ice cream. Slight Olicity. Might make this not a oneshot.


**Nightmares and Ice-cream**

Felicity Smoak stared up at the ceiling of her apartment. Shadows danced across it, creating eerie like shapes.

She sighed and rolled over onto her side. Ever since the incident with the Count, she was jumpy. She would look over her shoulder even when she knew no one was there, but she had to make sure.

Oliver did manage to save her, but she had nightmares every night that followed. She would go to sleep, then wake up an hour later screaming. She hadn't gotten any sleep the past three days.

It wasn't as though she couldn't fall asleep; rather, she was too scared to. She laid there, thinking about that night's event, and what took place.

She sighed again and turned back over. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but images of what had happened that night plagued her. She sat up, turning on the bedside lamp.

She knew for sure that she couldn't sleep. She was too scared. She swung her legs out of bed, grabbed her glasses and went to catch up on the Doctor Who episodes that she recorded on the VCR.

She had just sat down and was getting ready to watch the episode with the Weeping Angels in it when someone knocked on her door.

She got up to answer, mentally reciting self-defense protocols that Oliver and Diggle had taught her. She opened the door only to come face to face with Oliver Queen.

* * *

"Oliver! What are you doing here?!" She asked. He was wearing casual clothes and a leather jacket. In his hands he held a brown paper bag. He smiled and held up the bag." Thought you might like a late night treat." Felicity stared at him.

His hair was slightly disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled, like he had just thrown them on. She glanced over his well sculpted chest and his angular jawline.

"Can I come in?" Oliver asked. Felicity realized that she was staring. She let him out without a word. He walked in, taking in everything her tiny apartment had to offer." Cozy." Oliver stated, turning to face her." Are you going to tell me what's in the bag, or are you going to leave me guessing?" she asked, closing the door.

Oliver's face pulled into the warmhearted grin that Felicity loved. He reached into the bag and pulled out a tub of rocky road ice cream. He held it out to her and smiled.

"I love you!" Felicity said, then realized how awkward it could have sounded." I mean, you know, not love you, _love you_. I just meant, I mean it's my favorite ice cream I-"Felicity blabbed, but quieted when Oliver burst out laughing.

"What?" Felicity asked," Hey, why are you laughing?" She asked glaring. Oliver laughed again." No reason, it's just good to see you back to your old self." He said. Her eyes widened. "Uh, I was just about to watch some of the shows that I missed, want to join me?" she asked. Oliver ran his hands through his tousled dark hair and sighed. "You know what? Why not?" he smiled again. Felicity smiled back, glad that he was there for her.

* * *

"The weeping angels have to be the by far creepiest things that I have ever seen." Oliver said through a mouthful of rocky road. Felicity laughed. "Really? You, the hooded vigilante thinks that the weeping angels are creepy?" she asked. Oliver was sitting beside Felicity on the couch; bowl in hand, feet propped up on the coffee table. Felicity sat beside him, crisscrossed with the entire tub of ice cream in her hands. "Hey, I say it as I see it." Oliver replied, placing his bowl on the table.

The two sat in silence for the next couple of hours, watching through all nine episodes that Felicity had recorded. When the credits for the last show came up, Oliver looked over at Felicity and saw that she was fast asleep. He chuckled quietly to himself and shut the TV off. He scooped Felicity up in his arms, careful not to wake her, and carried her to her room, where he laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.

He watched her face while she slept. She seemed so peaceful and innocent. He reached to brush a lock of her blond hair out of her face. He smiled. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and headed for the door, looking back at his sleeping companion one last time.

"Sweet dreams Felicity."


End file.
